Boys don't cry
by minasuka-chan
Summary: - Songfic - Sasunaru - Sasuke se ha ido, y Naruto por su parte, no puede dejar de preguntarse ¿si hubiese dicho sus sentimientos, estaría a su lado ahora?


Seeeh! Estoy de welta! ;o;  
Ni yo me la creo madafaka :D!

Ya ya mucho reencuentro n.ñ, que tengo q subir esto antes que me manden a dormir! o.ó

Me dio con Naruto, y qué? O.ó Y weno, aqui est�! Primer songfic que escribo in my life! Así que bueno, no sé si ta bien usada la canción ni naa, pero bueh, es lo que hay no más. La canción es 'Boys don't cry' (nah, en serio? ��) de 'The Cure'. Le amo n.n

Ahora sí, enjoy wachalangas!

_Disclaimer:_ Casi se me olvida! Uta que hubiese sido lindo! Pero no, Naruto no me pertenece ;o; sólo en mi imaginación n.n! Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sama.

Ahora el fic:

**Boys don't cry**

Cada vez que comienza un nuevo día, olvido lo ocurrido. E incluso llego a pensar que simplemente fue un sueño. Pero luego, llega la hora de entrenamiento, y al ver los rostros de todos, especialmente el de Sakura-chan, me doy cuenta que si ocurrió.

Te has ido.

Y no sé si te vuelva a ver.

Es en ese momento cuando recurro a aquella sonrisa que usaba muy a menudo antes de conocerlos, cuando estaba solo. Esa sonrisa falsa, con la que intentaba aparentar alegría.

Intento cruzar unas palabras con Sakura-chan, y reconozco en ella la misma sonrisa que la mía. Ahí me doy cuenta que también ha salido muy afectada de todo. Durante los entrenamientos me quedo a su lado, tratando de animarla.

Y finalmente, cuando el sol comienza a esconderse, y todos vuelven a sus respectivas casas; la alcanzo e intento entablar una conversación con ella. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé exactamente qué tipo de cosas hablamos, pero al menos me siento más aliviado cada vez que la veo sonreír de verdad por alguna estupidez que yo haya hecho para llamar su atención.

Idiota, nunca te perdonaré que te hayas ido.

Tampoco perdonaré el hecho de que Sakura-chan esté así por ti.

Y mucho menos que me hayas dejado.

Me despido de ella, después de dejarla cerca de su casa; y antes de dirigirme a la mía, me quedo unos minutos mirando el atardecer. En qué momento me volví tan cursi? Bien, otra razón para no perdonarte que te hayas ido, por tu culpa me he vuelto como una estúpida niñita enamorada.

Tantas cosas pude haberte dicho para convencerte; tantas mentiras, lo sé; pero habría hecho lo que fuera. Talvez ahora estarías conmigo… pero aún así sé que no te lo habría dicho. No sólo por el hecho de que no me atrevería, sino porque no me habría dado cuenta. Después de todo, ahora que no estás, sé lo importante que eres para mí.  
Pero ya es muy tarde, verdad?

Me pregunto, qué te habría hecho cambiar de parecer.

_I would say I'm sorry  
If I thought that it would change your mind  
But I know that this time  
I've said too much  
Been too unkind _

_(Diría que lo siento  
Si pensara que te haría cambiar de idea  
Pero sé que esta vez  
He hablado demasiado  
He sido demasiado cruel).  
_

Ya está oscuro, y es hora de volver a mi casa, pero por alguna extraña razón, prefiero quedarme ahí.

Qué estarás haciendo en este momento? No puedo evitar prensar en eso a cada momento. Harás lo mismo que yo hago ahora? Claro que no; que estupidez. Mirar la noche. Soy el único idiota que dedica parte de su tiempo a ello. Seguramente estarás preocupado por otras cosas, aquellas que de verdad te interesan y forman parte de tu ambición.

Pero, acaso… jamás formé parte de aquello que te interesaba? Me llamaste tu amigo más cercano, y llegaste a reconocer mi fuerza, y aún siento como mi corazón se acelera al recordar aquello.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios al recordar todas aquellas peleas que solíamos tener. Éramos un par de niños discutiendo por problemas aún más infantiles que nosotros mismos, en el cual el orgullo jugaba un papel importante.

Y, en este momento que me doy cuenta cuánto me haces falta, ahora desearía no ser tan orgulloso y haber intentado más cosas para que te quedases conmigo.

_I would break down at your feet  
And beg forgiveness  
Plead with you  
But I know that  
It's too late  
And now there's nothing I can do_

_(Me echaría a tus pies  
Pidiendo perdón  
Suplicándote  
Pero sé que es demasiado tarde  
Y ahora ya no hay nada que pueda hacer)._

Abro la puerta de mi casa con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Genial, que me ha dado por ponerme a pensar tanto? Debería concentrarme en los entrenamientos y otras actividades físicas, las cuales no me hagan matar neuronas inútilmente.  
Pretendo entrar a mi hogar, cuando un brazo sostiene el mío. Me volteo y veo frente a mí, al profesor Iruka.

Me sonríe cálidamente, con aquellas sonrisas que sólo él sabe dar, aquellas que te dicen 'no te preocupes, todo estará bien'; a pesar de que no será así.

Me invita a comer con él, y acepto su invitación. Después de todo, un plato de ramen no cae mal en ningún momento. Conozco el camino de memoria, pero aún así prefiero seguirlo, mientras me habla de cosas de la academia de ninjas. Nuevamente brota de mis labios esa risa falsa. No puedo evitarlo, no puedo permitirme preocupar al profesor Iruka.  
De pronto surge tu nombre en la conversación, haciendo por un instante que mi risa se detuviera. Se ve intranquilo antes mi drástico cambio de humor, y me insiste más de una vez que no me preocupe, que ya veré cómo las cosas se solucionan; y antes de que me dé cuenta, todo volverá a la normalidad; incluyéndote a ti.

Sonrío forzosamente, diciéndole que se despreocupe; que después de todo, sé que volverás tarde o temprano, y que pelearemos como en los viejos tiempos; ya que, eres una persona muy fuerte, y no dejas que nadie pase sobre ti. Eso sí que lo sé.  
Tras insistir unas cuantas veces más en que sabía que volverías; y que yo, el gran Uzumaki Naruto, no se iba a deprimir por algo así, sabiendo que estarías bien; el profesor Iruka dejó de preocuparse y me invitó un segundo. Nada sube más el ánimo que un segundo plato de ramen GRATIS.

_So I try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up with lies  
I try to  
laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
'cause boys don't cry_

_(Así que intento reírme de ello  
Cubriéndolo con mentiras  
Intento reírme de ello  
Escondiendo las lágrimas de mis ojos  
Porque los chicos no lloran)._

Me despido del maestro, y me dirijo a mi casa. Es bastante tarde ya, y la oscuridad es cada vez mayor, pero las luces de las calles mantienen iluminado todo.  
Cierro la puerta de entrada tras de mí y enciendo la luz. Me libero de la chaqueta e ingreso en mi habitación. La cama mullida me llama, el sueño comienza a hacer efecto. Me estiro antes de recostarme en ella, cuando sin querer mi vista se encuentra con aquello. La foto del equipo 7.  
La tomo entre mis manos y no puedo evitar quedarme observándola aunque sea un instante. Necesitaba ver tu rostro, siempre serio como demostrando lo duro que podías llegar a ser. Paso mis dedos sobre la fotografía, especialmente donde estás tú. Sonrío irónicamente para mis adentros.

Si te lo hubiese dicho, estarías aquí ahora? Si me hubiese dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, en vez de pelar contigo todo el tiempo, sería todo distinto? No lo sé.  
Quizás decirte cuánto te amaba no habría servido de mucho. Quien sabe.

_I would tell you  
That I loved you  
If I thought that you would stay  
But I know that it's no use  
That you've already  
Gone away_

_(Te diría  
Que te amaba  
Si pensara que te quedarías  
Pero sé que no sirve  
Que ya te has  
Marchado)_

Mientras me quedo observando aquella fotografía, noto como pequeñas gotas caen sobre ésta. Mi vista está nublada por las lágrimas y con mi brazo intento limpiarme los ojos. Mierda. Odio llorar, estoy cansado de llorar.  
Un nudo en mi garganta impide que pueda detener el llanto, y la fotografía cada vez está con más gotas.  
Te odio. Te odio. Te odio!  
No te diste cuenta nunca? Jamás notaste lo que eras para mi?

_Misjudged your limits  
Pushed you too far  
Took you for granted  
I thought that you needed me more_

_(He juzgado mal tus límites  
Empujado demasiado lejos  
Seguro que siempre estarías aquí  
Pensé que me necesitabas más)._

Por fin logro detener las lágrimas, y dejo el retrato a un lado.  
Uzumaki Naruto no se deprime por sólo ver una fotografía, eso jamás!

Además, sabes algo? No lloraré por ti todo el tiempo, claro que no. Porque antes de que te des cuenta, estarás de vuelta, porque yo te traeré. Espérame Sasuke, sólo espera por mí. La próxima vez que te vea me aseguraré de que permanezcas a mi lado.

_Now I would do most anything  
To get you back by my side  
But I just  
Keep on laughing  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
'cause boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry_

_(Ahora haría cualquier cosa  
Para que volvieras a mi lado  
Pero continúo riéndome  
Escondiendo las lágrimas de mis ojos  
Porque los chicos no lloran  
Los chicos no lloran  
Los chicos no lloran)_

Me acuesto en la cómoda cama y cierro mis ojos. Sé que volverás, yo me encargaré de eso. Mientras tanto, me prepararé para ello; para cuando nos enfrentemos nuevamente. Prepárate tú también para cuando llegue ese momento, idiota; pues será cuando finalmente te diga lo que siento.

Sólo espérame.

**F.I.N.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Notas:_ Terminé! Oh si! Esto amerita musikita emotiva de final de teleseries! Tananananannnn!

Ya n.n

La verdad, me gustaba harto la idea cuando se me ocurrió, pero con el tiempo como que perdió gracia. Pero quería que este fic existiera, así que lo hice de todos modos o.ó.  
Kero un Naruto! Cosita ma lenda, le amo! ;o; Así que ya saben, pueden regalarme un Naruto cuando quieran, ah! pero no vayan a olvidar dejarme un review antes ;), que sino…. eh… algo malo pasar�, claro o.ó. Temed! Ya?

Minasuka


End file.
